Need You Here, Tonight
by PieRoxMehSox
Summary: Katniss awakes from a nightmare in District 13, desperate for the arms of her love, but discovers that they are no longer there to comfort her. When the terror takes over, she finds she has nothing left. Nothing left but her imaginary fantasies. And her demons. One-shot.


**Need You Here, Tonight**

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my story. :) I don't know if you know who I am, I have only one other story up on the forums. It's called Kingdom Come and it's an AU story, unlike this one you are about to read. I wrote this last night actually, after finishing one other one-shot that was also a nightmare-based angst. I love those, and AUs. So I hope you like this, and if you do, check out my other story. I think you'll like it. **

**Also, to clear up: The normal text is the reality Katniss is in. The slanted writing is the fake reality she imagines and wishes to live in. While one part of the regular nightmare ordeal is going on, the fake one will also be said. So, I hope it isn't _too_ confusing. But it's meant to be left to your imagination. So, please enjoy and I would love your feedback. :)**

* * *

She thrashes in her sleep. Screams and talks, too. She's had nightmares since the whole initial ordeal had ended. They will probably never stop, and it isn't likely they ever will. Only one person could ever make her feel better when they find her sleep, and he was taken. Taken from her arms, ripped from her life in a few seconds. She can't bear it. She just has realized her feelings for him, and never got the chance to ever express those feelings before he was gone. And without him there, the nightmares got worse.

It's become so bad her mother requested she be moved. However, she doesn't let it bother her. With her family, without her family. It doesn't make much of a difference. Only one person makes a difference. And he's gone now. But sometimes, she lets her mind slip into the reality of what it would be like if he was still there...

* * *

**Another nightmare plagues the sleeping girl. She starts off whimpering, but soon it is full blown screaming and thrashing. This one is a doozy. But most these days are.**

She eventually wakes up, dripping sweat and tangled in the bedsheets. Her breathing is heavy, and she when she does heave herself awake, it's with a final, blood-curdling scream. Her eyes dart around the room, checking for the mutts that have invaded her dreams. When she realizes there is nothing left, she falls back into her pillow, wishing desperately for the person she can't have.

_Firm, but gentle hands quickly shake and rub her awake, a voice whispering soothing words into her ear. Her eyes fly open, terrified from the terrors she has seen the past few minutes. Originally she tries to push the hands away, desperate to be free from the beast she thinks she is seeing, but when gray eyes meet with blue, she relaxes, blinking tears that are forming._

Starting to sob, the girl relives and relives the dream. It is bad enough to see these things once, but several times? It tears her apart, slowly but surely. More broken than she already was, the girl grips the sheets in her hands and presses them against her face, soaking up excess tears that are running down her face. Silence meets her cries as the sobbing becomes muffled in the sheet.

_Finally the tears start to flow. He wraps his arms around her, stroking her hair as her wet face soaks his skin. He doesn't mind. All he wants is to keep her from becoming more distressed than she is. She accepts his embrace, wrapping her own arms around him in an attempt to bring him closer. He whispers to her, soft comforts in her ears._

When she realizes nobody is coming for her, and the only thing she has in the room is silence, she tries to imagine his voice.

_"Shh, shh," he whispers, "It was just a dream, baby. It's all over now, I promise." she buries her face in his chest, breathing in his scent as she slowly calms down. He leans to press a kiss against her forehead, and then one softly against her lips._

When nothing comes, her hiccuping starts to slow in a defeated look. She is all alone, with nobody to save her from herself this time.

_Her tears cease, her heaving chest slows, and she just lays there, hugging the boy tightly to her body. In the dark, she looks up at him, a soft look that gains her a loving smile._

She looks up at the dark ceiling, taking in the bland white design. She is afraid to sleep. It isn't surprising. She never wants to go back to sleep, not ever since they lost him back in that damned arena.

_"We should get back to sleep. You need it, Katniss," he whispers softly, and she snuggled into him with no objection, lying her head on his chest and slinging an arm over his body as he lays back down. He wraps his arm protectively over her back, and strokes her hair._

She rolls over onto her side, breathing deeply as she looks into the dark. She hates this bed. He's never been in it. There is no trace of his scent, not even the tiniest, to calm her. So she snuggles her face into the pillow and pretends it's him. But it isn't and she knows.

_There is silence in the air as both teenaged breathe and enjoy each other, on the borders of sleep, but not quite there yet. It is now comfortable, with her tears dried on her face and shaking stopped. _

The occasional tear still drops from her soaked eyelashes, and her body still harbors a shiver now and again, from fear of the darker world, not anything to do with the temperature. She is a wreck without him.

_"Stay with me?" her tone is begging, and he smiles a sleepy smile she can't see._

Her eyes close drowsily into a land of terror and fear. She will sleep tonight. Very well? No. She never does. She needs him here tonight, and he isn't going to be there. Not for a long time, maybe not ever. Without him, she knows she will be like this forever.

Always.

_"Always," he whispers to her as they both drift off into a peaceful sleep._

* * *

**Sometimes, always isn't long enough.**


End file.
